


番外篇

by yanwu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanwu/pseuds/yanwu





	番外篇

就像他的游戏id一样，朴辰成真的很喜欢咬人。

李相赫打职业的时候，Alpha还知道收敛，专挑不好被人看到的地方，大腿根和锁骨是重灾区，往往上次情事留下的痕迹刚消掉，新的印记就覆上了。

后来李相赫退役了，不用再出现在大众面前，朴辰成终于能在他最喜欢的地方留下齿印，他总是叼着Omega的耳垂研磨，这里是中单无法掩饰的部位，有什么心情波动都会明晃晃地彰显出来。

他喜欢这种坦诚。

生日的前两天，朴辰成给正在外地参加活动的中单打电话，他说：“哥，我想你了。”

李相赫看了眼日历：“那——要吃蛋糕吗？”

这是朴辰成25岁的生日。

李相赫想起第一次为朴辰成庆生的时候，2019是很坎坷的一年，一片黑暗中他沉默地站在朴辰成身旁，明明是寿星却没有过生日的高兴，那个时候他还不明晰自己的心意，虽然看出了朴辰成的情绪低落，却也只是看着。

而现在——李相赫看了眼日程安排，明天的采访恰好在首尔，虽然没有办法去基地看一下，但，去定个蛋糕怎么样？

结束采访的时候，他问主持人：“附近有什么比较好的甜点店吗？我想买个生日蛋糕。”

主持人说：“隔两条街有一家蛋糕店，叫Miss，很有名，但可能要提前好几天预订，现在的话没有问题吗？”

“去碰下运气吧。”

主持人想了想，问：“是Teddy选手吗？”

李相赫点头。

主持人了然地笑：“说实话，当初你们的恋情曝光，真的挺让人吃惊的。”

李相赫不置可否，礼貌地道谢。

中午的休息时间李相赫去找那家蛋糕店，他站在那里看了会，对着满目琳琅的模型和图片发愁，最后问服务员：“你有什么推荐吗？”

服务员问：“是要送给什么人呢？恋人，亲人还是朋友？”

他说：“恋人。很久没见的恋人。”

其实只有十天。

——但是对于每天都会见面的他们而言，十天已经足够长了。

服务员指着平板上的一张图片说：“这个怎么样？三色堇主题，寓意是思念，很适合送给恋人哦！”

“如果我要这个大概需要多久？”

“一个星期。”

“有点久啊！”李相赫低声地嘟囔。

“我后天就要，有什么办法吗？”

“这样吗？我去问一下店长，先生在这稍微等一下。”

李相赫并没有等很久，服务员转告了店长的话：“如果是faker选手的话当然可以了，全当是粉丝的一点心意。还有，祝两位意笃同心，年岁情深。”

李相赫愣了下，他说：“我都退役了，还会有人记着我啊——”

他想自己一定是笑了。

生日那天真正见到人已经是晚上，朴辰成和他不一样，他的恋人有很多朋友，晚上一群人闹腾地聚餐，他不习惯也不喜欢这样的场合，朴辰成自然非常清楚，拒绝了朋友想要他带faker选手一起的请求。

回来的时候已经接近十点了，一进门两人就迫不及待地拥吻在一起，朴辰成把人压在门板上，气息不稳地说：“哥，我好想你。”

呼吸间都是熟悉又安心的味道，李相赫去拉他的手，他说：“我这不是回来了吗？”

“这次活动，相赫哥出去了十二天。”

大型犬委屈地抱怨，可怜巴巴，但都是假象，转头就故意去亲Omega的耳垂，满意地看到白皙的耳朵变得通红，手指不安分地顺着腰际往下挪。

李相赫任他一路往下咬，手扣在Alpha的肩膀上，难耐地喘了下：“等下，我买了蛋糕。”

骨节分明的手突然覆了上来，话语又被堵回去，李相赫有些生气了，对自己目前身处的状况，于是他轻轻地舔了下Alpha的掌心。

朴辰成的动作顿住了，他抬头，看到李相赫像狐狸一样狡黠地笑，赤裸裸地挑衅，他在锁骨处磨了会，猛地把人翻过身。

这是他第二喜欢的地方，他喜欢李相赫的后颈，准确来说，他喜欢这里的腺体。

每次做临时标记，他都是小心翼翼的，真正咬下去注入信息素的时候，Omega的身体已经被他撩拨得浑身发软。可这次他不想这么慢吞吞的，他叼着后颈磨了会，腺体逐渐发烫，Omega的信息素完全失控，爆炸似地盈满整个房间。

李相赫在意识朦胧中想，这蛋糕怕是要当做明天的午饭了。

他被人安置在床上，朴辰成俯下身去亲吻他侧颈的软肉，属于Alpha的信息素被恣意地释放出来，纠缠着Omega的信息素狂欢。

恋人的信息素铺天盖地地袭来，发情期的Omega受不住这种刺激，李相赫腿腰都软了，分出点心神庆幸还好是在床上。

但他还想要再挣扎一下，不满就这样任人控制，而结果只是被人更强硬地打开双腿。朴辰成的手越发地不老实，一只手揽住细瘦的腰肢，另一只手已经游离到后穴处。发情期的Omega本就是为情事为生的，扩张的工作进行得很快，连润滑剂都不需要。无论多少次都不能习惯的快感袭来，李相赫下意识地咬住下唇，想要克制呻吟声流出。

“相赫哥。”

“嗯？”

出于Omega顺应Alpha的本能，李相赫含糊不清地应了声，呻吟声露出些许，他瞪了眼朴辰成，不再应声了。

朴辰成说：“不用忍着的。”

即使是被快感淹没，在情欲中迷失，只要我在，都不用忍着的。

他去寻恋人柔软的唇，轻轻地咬磨，可手上的动作完全不是那么回事，手指还在潮湿温暖的后穴为非作歹，朴辰成对李相赫的身体太熟悉了，他稍微用了些力，不轻不重地按住敏感点，就看到李相赫浑身泛起了红潮。

退役之后李相赫很少出门，本就是令人羡慕的冷白皮，养了这么久后曾经不规律的生活带来的皮肤问题都消失了，细嫩到稍微用点力都会留下青青紫紫的痕迹。

这样想着，他手上又用力了些，把人搂近，完全没有征求同意地意思，只是象征性地通知：“我进去了。”

肠壁黏黏糊糊的，手指退出的时候还在贪婪地吮吸着，Omega的身体已经向他打开了，几乎没受任何阻碍，很顺利地顶进去。

李相赫压抑着喘息，他眼里雾蒙蒙地，看不清朴辰成的表情，只能凭借直觉凑上去亲吻身上的Alpha。他的理智剩的不多了，却不甘心朴辰成的清醒，非要拉着这人一起沉沦才好。

他说：“我也想你了。”

欲望被彻底地点燃，满足感一下子把理智冲得支离破碎，朴辰成猛地顶入深处，他听着破碎的尾音在空气旋转，欲望发芽生长，一发不可收拾。他哄着李相赫：“再说一遍。”

李相赫却闭眼不再看他了，他只负责撩拨，而撩拨的代价要朴辰成亲自来索取。

朴辰成太清楚他的恋人的顽劣了，也清楚要怎么去料理他。灵活的手指抚上李相赫的性器，时轻时重地揉捏着，挑逗似的摩挲过囊袋，却又不肯给身下人个痛快，在李相赫逼近顶点的时候故意停下来。他看着李相赫不满的表情，堂而皇之地提出要求：“我想听你再说一遍。”

李相赫被他惹恼了，浑身上下都写满了抗拒，他撇过头，不想看见朴辰成不怀好意的表情，却无意看见被放在桌上的蛋糕，他想了下，说：“我应该送你一束三色堇。”

朴辰成愣了下：“相赫哥，你还真是，从来都不肯坦诚地说些什么呢——”

他不再故意折腾李相赫了，滚烫的性器猛地破开纠缠不清的穴肉，刻意地冲撞着敏感点。身下的人受不住了，双手紧握着床单，眼角泛出泪来。朴辰成低下头，吻掉李相赫眼角的泪，一遍遍地喊他的名字。

李相赫要被他逼疯了，暧昧的喘息与呻吟不受控制地流露出来，被情欲沾染的声音又甜又腻，他眨了眨眼，想要眨掉满眶的泪水，可只是让视线变得更模糊。

他被操得有些神智不清了，断断续续地做着无用的求饶：“辰成……慢……太深了……”

可他的声音甜得像是被蒙上了一层蜂蜜，只会让对方得理智越发得悬在边缘。缱绻地温存被放弃了，朴辰成喘口气，稍微缓了下，然后动作越发凶狠，浅浅地抽出再用力地顶进去，李相赫被撞的直往后退，又被人拉回来，手脚绵软无力，却仍努力地挂在对方的腰身上，呢喃着让身上的人轻点。

而朴辰成向来是得寸进尺的，他说：“我想要一份生日礼物。”

李相赫根本没有力气去回应他，而朴辰成也没想等到他的回应，他在生殖腔的浅处试探着：“现在可以吗？”

两人已经交往了接近三年，对于永久标记这件事，他提过几次，但都没有结果。

他知道自己有多幸运，他很清楚——他不是一开始就陪在李相赫身边的人，也没有见证他一路来的成长与转变，他做了太久的旁观者。他不知道为什么李相赫选择了他，但从今以后，只有他是会一直站在李相赫身边的人。

只有他，也只会是他。

刻在骨子里的Alpha的占有欲，他努力地克制直接闯进去的冲动，这是被他长久标记的Omega，就算内心再怎么拒绝，只要他想，就可以永久标记这个Omega。但是，跌跌撞撞地走到现在，他想要听那个人亲口说——

李相赫还有些懵，他脑子慢吞吞地运转着，生殖腔口传来的快感太过强烈，刚刚还凶狠无比的Alpha突然老实起来，身下的动作停下，只是埋在深处，但生殖腔被抵住的快感和被填满的窒息感仍让他有些茫然，不过总算缓了口气，他有些恍惚地抬眼，听见他的Alpha说——

“现在可以吗？”

李相赫有些好笑地想，就算我说不同意你会停下来吗？

于是他直起身，主动环住恋人的脖颈，低低地说：“嗯。”

天旋地转。

他被人猛地翻过身，摆出跪伏的姿势，但尾椎骨传来的快感逼得他几乎快跪不住了，又被人硬生生地捞起来，朴辰成伏在他身上，一下比一下深入地顶撞，强硬地顶入生殖腔，Alpha的性器涨大了堵住腔口，精液一股一股地打在腔壁上，他要被这种感觉逼疯了，止不住地浑身痉挛，但是还没有结束——腺体被咬破，属于Alpha的信息素注入进来，整个人都被打上别人的烙印——却没有曾经想象中的可怕与抗拒。

他不讨厌这种感觉。

李相赫反身去够他的恋人，无意识地呢喃着。

“辰成……”

第二天李相赫醒来的时候已经是中午，窗帘被拉住了，只从缝隙里露出一线光来。

“醒了？”

李相赫其实要醒不醒，迷迷瞪瞪地看了他一眼，说：“拉下窗帘。”

朴辰成从善如流地拉开窗帘，大型犬老实地坐在床的一侧：“我榨了果汁，相赫哥要喝点吗？”

什么啊，现在又开始装乖。

李相赫特别想白他一眼，但是实在懒得浪费力气，只下了最后的指示：“我饿了。”

“那吃蛋糕？甜品还是比较补充能量的。”

“嗯。”

朴辰成拆开包装的时候愣了下，他笑着说：“原来相赫哥真的送了我三色堇啊——”

昨天晚上的话语被突然提起，李相赫不自觉地脸红，有点恼羞成怒的意味：“还吃不吃蛋糕了？”

但是朴辰成真准备切蛋糕的时候他又后悔了：“等下，先许个愿望吧。”

朴辰成失笑：“生日已经过了啊，现在许愿算是什么啊……是要对相赫哥许愿吗？”

“对我许愿可没用的，我可没有办法实现辰成的愿望啊——”

“可我觉得，我的愿望只有相赫哥能实现啊——”

“嗯？”

“等我退役了，我们一起去玻利维亚怎么样？”

朴辰成其实已经在准备退役的事情了，正如他人所说，没有人永远年轻，但总有人年轻，他也差不多到离开的时候了。一开始他以为自己会迷茫，脱离了英雄联盟后应该做些什么，之后的路要怎么走，但真正面临退役的时候，他反而很坦然。

不论怎样，之后的路都不是我一个人。

那双明净纯粹的眼睛盯了他一会，他被看得有些心虚，移开了视线，而最终李相赫也没有提起他退役的事情，只是问：“玻利维亚？”

“是啊，那里有天空之镜。”

李相赫没忍住笑，两人都不是什么风花雪月的人，他的小男友突然想要浪漫一把，他反而适应不来，揉了下朴辰成刚染的头发，说：“虽然不知道是个什么地方，但，我答应了。”

朴辰成扬起嘴角：“愿望也许了，现在吃蛋糕？”

天空之镜是适合求婚的地方。


End file.
